1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of gliding sports, snowboarding in particular, and it is especially related to a device for retaining a boot on a glide board and, more particularly, on a snowboard.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The sport of snowboarding is generally practiced with boots that are connected to a glide board via retention devices. When a user employs flexible boots that allow for easy walking, he has to use retention devices that enable rear support to be taken with the lower part of the leg, so that the board performs correctly.
Known retention devices generally comprise a base affixed to the board via a disk and screws. A rear support element whose position can be adjusted longitudinally with respect to the base allows the boot to be positioned on the device via heel contact, and attachment means retain the boot on the device in contact with the base and the rear support element.
These devices make the steering of the board possible, but they do have certain disadvantages. In particular, the adjustment of the position of the foot with respect to the board is time consuming and difficult to undertake, thus causing lost time. This problem is particularly vexing for businesses that rent out equipment, and who must quickly adjust a retention device according to the size of the boot. Another disadvantage is a lack of precision in the rear supports taken, due to the presence of a clearance between the boot and the rear support element.